A battery module for use in a vehicle such as an electric automobile or hybrid car has a plurality of single batteries arrayed in lines, the single batteries having positive and negative electrode terminals. The plurality of single batteries are connected serially or in parallel by connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent single batteries with a connection member (bus bar) (see Patent Literature 1).
Thus, as shown in Patent Literature 2, in order to simplify work of attaching the connection member, the connection member is housed in a plurality of resin connecting units, the connecting units are linked together in a battery connection assembly, and the battery connection assembly is integrally mounted on a bank of single batteries, the bank of single batteries being configured by the plurality of single batteries.
Then, when the battery connection assembly is mounted in the bank of single batteries, a cover is placed on the battery connection assembly (a battery wiring module) in order to insulate the electrode terminals, connection members, and so on from an exterior.